Elemental Clash: Book 1 Lightning Life
by Forgottenpawsteps
Summary: Streak, a young golden dragon, has fallen in love with a Fire Clan female. But with a war going on, will they find that their love can survive, or will the world denie it as the Elder of Lightning Clan, Sun, has been?


Thanks: To some friends and family who gave me this idea without knowing about it

**Thanks: To some friends and family who gave me this idea without knowing about it. I will reply to questions, so don't hesitate to ask.**

Elemental Clash

Book 1: Lightning Life

Chapter 1

Love Lives, Meetings and Enemies

A golden image blurred past the tall, overgrown trees that made up the Lightning dragon territory. Pressing long, slender wings close to his body, the dragon neatly evaded low branches, leaves and other obstacles. As the forest thinned into a meadow, the golden dragon fully spread his long wings, which reaches to 2 feet long. Landing with a group of other young ones, he looked at all of the elders, or sages, warriors and apprentices.

"Streak, you okay?" a smaller hazy goldish female dragon asked as she put a scaly, clawed hand onto his shoulder.

Turning around, he looked at her, giving her a puzzled expression. "Why did you say that?" he asked as the other five in the group stifled laughter at their always spaced out friend.

Letting out a soft sigh, Haze answered matter-of-factly, "You're always looking out into space, and never playing or talking with us." Flicking her not spiked tail quickly and quietly at Thunder, the biggest male dragon in the group, who was about to start a rough unintentional game at the sacred meeting. "Play later." She hissed at him through gritted teeth.

"Sorry. It's just that … well I was …" Streak fumbled as Thunder snorted in un-polite manner.

"We all know that you like that little female fire dragon." He teased loudly as he sneered happily at Streak.

Several of the warriors turned their different shades of yellow and golden heads towards the small group of apprentices, as well as the eldest sage. While Haze slapped Thunder hardly across the face, the others failed to notice that the sage, known as Sun, was looking knowingly at the group, especially at Streak.

"Don't mention the Fire clan, Thunder. We'll all be punished for it." She hissed fearfully as she noticed the several warriors whispering to other warriors and gazing coldly at the group.

"I don't know why they won't allow us the right as they had. Besides, the war is stupid on stupid reasons." Thunder snorted angrily at Haze's 'weak and following-the-rules' demeanor.

"That may be, but the Fire clan has always caused us trouble." A creamy yellow female, taller than Haze, put in for the first time as Thunder and Haze went neck to neck at each other, earning a snort from Thunder, as she stepped between him and Haze, as well a growl from Haze.

"Let the meet begin!" The eldest sage called out as he stiffly walked and climbed onto a charred fallen tree, white beard messy and unkept.

Everyone respectfully quieted down as the sage waited patiently on the charred fallen tree. Apprentices scattered while the warriors kept in clusters, watching for the other clans, to make sure that there were no spies.

"I'm sad to say that we have lost Clap and Charr to the Fire clan's claws." The sage began, pausing as warriors hissed regretfully and angrily, and starting again as everyone calmed down. "But they have lost many to our claws. We celebrate Cloud's acceptance into our apprentice status. Elder warriors and sages, please stay behind to discuss other matters." He added as the apprentices hurried back to the clearing.

Haze, Thunder, Streak and Cream back tracked and hide behind some bushes to where the others always meet. Two red, blue, black, white, green, brown dragons appeared from the other borders, landing silently in front of the Lightning clan sages and elder warriors. "Welcome." The sage said as the others flanked him protectively, watching the others wearily.

"Stop sending spies to us! And keep your hearts to others of your own." The bigger of the red dragons immediately hissed as she stepped forward.

"What do you mean by that, Ruby?" the sage asked as he looked calmly at the fiery ruby red female dragon. Ruby's claws dug into the earth as she answered angrily, "I know that someone from your clan likes one from mine. Don't play dumb."

Streak stiffened as he heard that the leader of the Fire clan, Ruby, had seen him looking at one of her apprentices. Thunder was about to say something, but Haze's tail stopped him. Looking icily at Haze, he bit her tail, making Haze yelp softly and bring the wounded tail close to her body, crimson splashing the brown and green colors of the earth. Cream shook her head sadly, as they continued to listen to the elder's news, before realizing that the meeting had ended.

"Don't you think that you shouldn't be listening in?" a voice sounded as the sage stepped up behind the four young dragons. "It's just me." He added as he noted the look of fear on their faces.

"Thunder actually dared me and Streak to do this, Cream just came along as a witness as well as Thunder." Haze said meekly as she licked her tail gently. Thunder looked away as he thought of dark thoughts to get rid of everyone, while Cream just nodded and Streak looked at his golden paws.

"You know better, especially you Streak." The sage replied as he looked calmly at Streak with storm gray eyes. "Not to make it noticeable that you like a female from another clan." He added with a smirk, as Streak blushed lightly.

"You're not going to punish us?" Haze asked as she stopped mid lick.

"No. I liked a girl from another clan before, but traditions kept us away, and left us broken and shattered." Sage answered as he hung his head down low before stiffly walking back to the clearing, beckoning that the four young ones follow him.

_Is it that noticeable?_ Streak thought as they headed past undergrowth and tree trunks. _That I like Candle?_ He added as they reached the clearing.

**Review and no flames! It's just Book 1 and the first chapter. Won't be outdating a lot, thanks to a busy life, so I won't be continuing the Forgotten Clan, first people to email me may take a chapter or idea. Heated tensions and forbidden love, where will that lead for Streak? And what about Candle (Answered in the next book)? My own original idea!**

**Wind**


End file.
